The present invention relates to a detachable suction attachment in general, and more particularly to a suction attachment to be used in a kitchen appliance, such as a meat grinder.
Kitchen appliances of the above-mentioned type are already known and in widespread use. A kitchen appliance of this type usually includes a housing accommodating tools and similar components of the appliance, and a connecting arrangement which connects the appliance to a working area so that at least a predominant part of the housing is located above a support surface of the working area. In this context, it is already known to equip the housing of the appliance with at least one suction element which constitutes the connecting arrangement and which suctionally detains the housing of the appliance at a selected region of the support surface of the working area. When the kitchen appliance is equipped with such a suction element or a plurality of such suction elements, it can be reliably held on the support surface of the working area or working plate, so long as the latter has a smooth upper surface. As a rule, the conventional appliances are equipped with a plurality of such suction elements. Such suction elements are made of an elastic material and are connected to the housing of the appliance. More often than not, the suction elements or suction cups of the prior art are connected to the housing via an actuating arrangement which is capable of lifting the central region of the respective suction element so that a subatmospheric pressure develops between the suction element and the associated zone of the support surface. However, it is very difficult to detach the suction elements from the housing of the appliance, when it is desired to clean either the suction elements or the bottom of the housing.